1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for medical instruments, and particular to a stand for medical instruments for improving the operationality of medical instruments.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, various methods have been developed for testing functions of human body. One of them is X-ray diagnosis on circulatory system for diagnosing the function of the circulatory system of human body. In the X-ray diagnosis on circulatory system, a contrast medium is injected into the body of a patient. In order to inject the contrast medium into the body of a patient, a medical injector head is used. Furthermore, a stand for medical instruments is used to support the medical injector head at the height and position appropriate for the patient.
Referring to FIG. 5, a mechanism of a stand 1B for medical instruments for supporting a conventional medical injector head 100 will now be briefly described. A syringe 101 inside which a contrast medium is sealed is attached to medical injector head 100. The contrast medium sealed inside syringe 101 is injected into a patient through the insertion and ejection of a plunger (not shown) provided in medical injector head 100. A supporting pipe 102 is attached to medical injector head 100.
Stand 1B for medical instruments has a base provided with a plurality of rollers for readily transporting medical injector head 100 to a predetermined position. Attached to base 13 is an upwardly extending, main pipe 8. A gas spring 9 is mounted inside main pipe 8.
Gas spring 9 has an internal space defined by a cylinder and a piston and injected with gas. When a button provided at an end of an externally projecting piston linkage rod, which is linked to the piston, is pressed, the lock mechanism for the piston linkage rod is unlocked and the pressure of the gas causes the piston linkage rod to be pushed out upwards. When the pressed button is released, the piston linkage rod is fixed. The button is pressed and released by an arm 3 provided at the upper end of gas spring 9. Arm 3 is a attached to a head 1 provided at the upper end of gas spring 9.
A head 1 is provided with a handle 2 for readily gripping arm 3. Supporting pipe 102 attached to medical injector head 100 is held at the upper end of head 1.
Thus, stand 1B for medical instruments is structured such that when arm 3 is held and moved, the button provided at gas spring 9 is pressed, the lock mechanism is unlocked and gas spring 9 is slid to any position so as to adjust the level of medical injector head 100 with respect to a patient.
In the above structure, however, when the lock mechanism for gas spring 9 is unlocked, stand 1B can be vertically moved with relatively reduced force so that medical injector head 100 is vertically moved smoothly. Thus, pivotal movement of medical injector head 100 around the axis of gas spring 9 is readily caused.
Thus, when somebody comes in contact with medical injector head 100, for example, during operation of medical injector head 100, the orientation of medical injector head 100 is readily changed, which is often inconvenient in operating medical injector head 100.